Another Night in Havanna
by Stella296
Summary: Sequel to Havanna Nights. B comes back from Yale and finds out that both of them changed a lot. But there will be a happy-end, I promise. C/B-centered. Future-fic. Please Read & Review. You don't need to know the HV story to understand this one.
1. Prologue

Hey guys.

So this is it. The sequel of Havanna Nights you waited for. As result to the poll it is strictly C/B. And although I never really tried it before it contains M-rated parts.

I'm sorry it took me so long to finally start it but my new job kept me busy. Please read & review it.

I will upload a chapter each day so, yes, there will be the first chapter later IF I get at least one review that says I should continue.

Beta'ed by the amazing Shelby. (Thanks, hun.)

* * *

Part I (Prologue)

GG Blast #1296

_**Well, well, well Upper East Siders. If one thing is sure, then that nothing is impossible on the UES. Who thought that our former Queen Bee would ever set her beloved King free. I'm really curious about this so let ME know what YOU know. Is it true that they ran off to Cuba for the final romp or is this just another rumor based on jealousy of one of this many former conquest? You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl.**_

***********M-RATED*****************

_'This isn't supposed to feel so good' Blair thought as she looked up right into Chuck's eyes. He was moving so slowly and loving inside of her like he hadn't done in ages. His hands were under her shoulders and he supported his upper body with his elbows so that he didn't crush her. She caressed his back softly and he started to kiss her again. Just as tender, loving, and slow as he was moving on top of her. The light of the candles, as only source of light, in the room made the scene perfect as well as the slow love song in the background couldn't be any more perfect. It was Bon Jovi - Bed of roses._

'_Farewell sex isn't supposed to be like this.' She thought as a tear streamed down her right cheek. When Chuck saw it, he stopped, still inside of her, kissing the tear away and leaning down to whisper in her ear._

"_Please don't cry, Blair, angel." His voice anything but demanding. In fact she heard his sadness way too clear. They were always able to read each other. That was what Chuck and Blair were made of. But now this was over. As much as she didn't want to ruin their last night, she couldn't stop but start to cry and sob softly. His whispering comforted her, but still she couldn't stop the pain she felt inside._

"_Why, Chuck?" Blair asked him as he rested his forehead against hers. _

"_Stop thinking. I want this to be perfect for you. You deserve it," Chuck whispered softly against her lips._

* * *

(Meanwhile in New York)

"NATE!" Serena yelled.

"Yes, dear?" Nate asked annoyed. He had just started to watch the football game with Dan and Eric when Serena came with a furious expression.

"Did you see this?" Serena held her cell in front of him. Nate gulped. 'Uh-oh this better be good'.

"No, I'm not subscribed to GG anymore."

"Well, did you know about this?" Serena demanded.

"Look Serena, it's not our business," Nate returned calmly.

"What? If my best friend and my stepbrother run off to Cuba it's none of my business?" Serena's voice increased in volume as the dramatics jumped to new levels, even for her.

"Exactly," Dan replied.

"Who asked you, huh?" Serena snapped at him.

"Look, Serena. Calm down and get over it. This is strictly Chuck and Blair's business. That's why they wanted to work things out without any remarks or suggestion from other people. You should just think about it and wait. Blair will come to you and tell you everything in detail anyways. So, go get some beer," Eric explained and chuckled in the end.

Serena frowned for a moment before her face turned into a pouting smile. "Okay, I'll forgive her. But you can get your liquor yourself. I'm not the waitress here!"


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

(Three days earlier. Wednesday)

"You know what Chuck? I'm sick of this. I waited for an hour for you in that restaurant. Just like I waited for you two days ago, like I do all the time in the last couple of months. And tonight you even only show up to tell me that you've another meeting in thirty minutes," Blair summarized stunned as she shook her head at him.

"I told you I was sorry. But this deal is important, Blair," Chuck explained slight angry.

"Yeah, like all of those deals are," Blair snorted.

Chuck clenched his jaw.

"Yes Blair, all of these deals are important. My father counts on me. And I won't let him down just because you finally decided to have time for me."

"Chuck, I'm new to the company. It's not like I love to do overtime but I have to work hard. Otherwise I'll never get partner in that company. And I don't want to let my father down either," Blair snapped back.

"So your stupid lawyer job that brings what? Sixty-thousand a year? Is more important than our multi-billion dollar company?" Chuck mocked her.

Blair took the napkin from her lap and throw it on the table.

"I lost my appetite" she spat, rose from the table, grabbed her purse, and left the restaurant without even picking up her coat. It was December and it snowed. Chuck sighed, rose, threw two-hundred dollars on the table, and got their coats before he followed her outside. She couldn't be far and he was right.

There she stood, on the sidewalk. Snowflakes fell on her small frame and in her long, curled brown hair. Obviously she waited for the Waldorf limo since three empty cabs passed her in the last minute. But Blair Waldorf wasn't the kind of girl who took a cab, unless there was no other way.

When he got closer he heard her sniffling. He gently put her coat around her shoulders before he turned her slowly around to see her face in the light of the street-lamp. When he saw the trails of mascara-colored tears left on her beautiful face, his heart ached a bit. Only she could do this to him. Every other woman who cried around him so far only annoyed him. But not Blair, never.

He pulled her in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled as he buried his face in her hair.

"Chuck we can't go on like this," she whispered in return.

Chuck knew she was right but he wasn't ready to let her go. Not now when they finally got to see each other daily again, had a place they both called home, and even shared a bed in this home.

"Why don't you take the car and go back to the Empire? I'll just make a short appearance at this business meeting and then tell my father that I've to go, alright?" Chuck suggested. Blair looked at him and nodded slowly.

"Okay, I'll see you at home," he said as he softly pulled her with him to the car.

"Arthur," Chuck said to his driver who already had opened the door for Blair. "Please bring Miss Waldorf to the Empire. And be at the Oak bar in forty minutes, okay?"

"Very well , sir," Arthur replied.

* * *

When Chuck opened the door of their apartment two hours later it was completely dark inside. He carefully took his keys, his wallet, and his cell out of his pocket and put them on the kitchen counter before he got a glass of water. Just like every night. He expected Blair to be asleep by now. But he was wrong. When he opened the door of the bedroom his first reaction was to shiver. It was ice cold inside. The window was open and Blair lied on the bed in nothing, but her robe. She was curled up in a ball and she had one of his button shirts clenched to her chest. He hurried to the nightstand to put his glass of water down before he closed the window. He walked over to the nightstand again to turn the lamp on. He could see that she'd her eyes open from the moonlight before, but he couldn't see that her bare feet had already a very filmy blue color. He clenched his jaw.

"Blair, what the hell? Do you want to get a pneumonia so baldy?" He snapped angrily at her. She turned her head slightly to glare at him. He sighed.

"Come on, you need to take a hot bath," he told her before he walked over to her side of the bed and tried to pick her up. But the moment he puts his hands under her waist she jumped off the bed and he get a good view of the tear trails on her cheeks.

"Leave me alone, Chuck," Blair hissed at him.

"What is wrong with you Blair? Is this some pervert kind of self-punishment to hurt me?" Chuck asked in disbelief.

"Oh please. We both know that you wouldn't care. So what would be the point, huh?" Blair challenged him.

Chuck is in front of her in no time. He pulled her close to his chest.

"What is that supposed to mean and why did you this, huh?" Chuck asked her even more angrily when he saw her slight blue lips. Blair turned her head away and refused to look at him.

"Okay, don't talk to me then," Chuck told her before he bent down a bit, pressed his shoulder softly against her hips, and threw her over his shoulder.

"LET ME DOWN, CAVEMAN!" Blair yelled and Chuck only chuckled. Fifteen minutes and quite some yelling and struggling later, Blair finally sat in the tub with the hot water and her lips finally got back to a normal color. His sigh broke the silence.

"Blair, now please talk to me please?" he begged. Chuck Bass never begged. But when it came to Blair Waldorf, the normal Chuck Bass Rules never applied. Blair still refused to look at him and instead continued to just stare at the wall.

'Damn stubborn woman!' Chuck thought to himself.

"Almost one and a half hours," Blair whispered.

"Huh?" Chuck returned.

"ALMOST ONE AND A HALF HOURS!" Blair raged. "That's how long the window was open. I know you like fresh air. So I wanted the window to be open for ten minutes before you'd come home. So I opened it for you to close it when you got home. But when I came out of the shower you weren't there. So I waited for you. I thought you would at least come home on time today, after what you said an all, but you didn't." She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin atop them.

"Blair, honey. I really, really wanted to make it in time, but my father's employees from Europe were here. They want to start a new branch in Germany and they need a CEO to do it. My father wants me to go over there and do it. And if I hadn't stayed he would have made that decision for me. And I don't want to go. I want to be here. For you. With you." Chuck explained as he gently caressed her shoulder.

"Chuck, I would never ask you to decide against the opportunity you waited for. I know how badly you want to prove yourself to Bart. This is the once in a lifetime chance," Blair breathed as she searched his eyes with hers.

"I know, but so are you," Chuck replied slowly as he finally looked up and met her eyes.

Blair sighed, she knew this day would come and here it was. Hit them in the moment they hadn't really expected it.

"Chuck, we both know that it won't help. We can clutch onto each other as much as we want, but it won't help. We're grown apart and I think we both know that we can't change that. But what we can do is at least save our separate futures, even if we're not able to save our love," Blair asserted. Tears filled her eyes.

"You don't mean that," He retorted in disbelief.

"Yes I do," Blair whimpered.

"I don't want to break up with you," Chuck said stubbornly.

"Chuck…" She was at the point of almost begging now. When she doesn't continue, Chuck broke the motionless silence by getting up from the side of the tub, undressed in no time, and got in the tub with her. She was surprised at first, but then made room for him behind her. He pulled her back in his arms and embraced her tightly.

"I'm sorry that I messed up tonight, but I won't break up with you Blair. We can work things out. We're Chuck and Blair and I love you," he whispered to her and she replied by sobbing heavier.

"I….I-I love you more than you'll ever know Chuck Bass. But we can't go on like this. It hurts too much. Don't tell me you're happy with the way things are going right now," Blair replied softly.

"I'm not, but I don't want to give up only because things got a bit rocky between us."

"Chuck, there's something I need to tell you."

"I'm listening, Blair. You can tell me anything, you know that."

"The other night, you know, when I prepared dinner for us. That day my Mom called and told me that she wants to sell our apartment. The Waldorf apartment and that night I wanted to ask you if you'd like to buy it with me. You know, to have a real home. A home that feels like home. But you didn't come to the penthouse like you said you would. So I waited until the candles were burned down and I don't know. At some point I had a breakdown. I ate the whole chocolate pie I bought for us. And afterwards I…I…."

Chuck clenched his jaw. He had a feeling that he knew what was coming now and he wasn't sure if he could take it.

"You what, Blair?"

"I made myself sick."

Blair expected him to get angry, maybe even yell at her. But instead he pressed her tighter against him and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Blair, please, I beg you, don't do that again. Hit me, yell at me, stab me if you need to but don't hurt yourself. Please. I can't take it. And of course I will buy your mom's place for you if that's what you want."

"I won't do any of that to you, but you have to see Chuck that you brought it to the point right now. You said you wanted to buy the place for me. I asked to buy that place _together_. That's why we have to do this break up. To get back to ourselves."

Chuck panicked. 'She means what she says'. He needed to find a Plan B on short notice because he didn't want to lose her. 'I'd rather have her stabbing me than leaving me'.

"No! Let's do this: Let's go on a vacation together. And if it doesn't work, we'll make a decision afterwards. Okay?"

"A vacation? I don't see how that would fix our problems, Chuck. The only thing we'll do is make it worse."

"Blair, you owe me this. You owe US this." Chuck insisted

Blair looked in his eyes and she knew that she'd never stop loving him. But right now, they did nothing but destroy themselves so she hesitated. But he was right. She owed him. He was the one who got her into Yale. He was the one who came to visit her as often as he could although he had to attend all the business meetings Bart arranged for him. One night, before a big exam, Chuck even took the helicopter to come to New Haven and bring her their favorite champagne and spend the night learning with her although he had to catch a twenty-hour flight to Asia next morning.

"Okay. Where do you want to go?" Blair asked.

"To the house in Cuba."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, alert and fav adding. _Believe me, when I say I don't say this very often, but I think I love you guys :-D :-*_**

But you have to have some faith in me. When I promise a happy end, I'll make that happen. I'm a woman of my word in that department.

**Beta'ed by Shelby. (Thank you!)**

* * *

**Part III - Thursday  
**

(Thursday morning. Bass Industries Building)

Chuck knocked on the door of his father's office. He knew that Bart wasn't really in the best mood since Chuck had turned him down last night. But after the situation with Blair that night and this morning he couldn't bare it any longer. After their heart-to-heart in the bathtub he ordered ten of the best and finest woolen blankets money could buy and he insisted to tuck her in with at least five of them. Blair didn't protest, that much, and he was thankful for it. Although he wouldn't admit it, she scared him with this little stunt.

This morning he got up quietly because he didn't want to wake her up. He knew it wouldn't make anything better, but he also knew that he would have made promises to her if she had been awake. Promises he might not be able to hold on to. Not before he had talked to Bart at least, which was what he was about to do right now.

"Come in," Bart's voice sounded from inside his office. Chuck took a deep breath before he opened the door.

"Good morning, father."

"Charles. Did you come to your senses?" Bart asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"No, I'm sorry, sir. But I won't become the CEO of Bass Industries in Germany," Chuck replied. He had given his answer and wanted to make that final.

"So what else brings you here?" Bart asked with an angered tone he attempted to mask. One of the many things he couldn't stand were people who didn't do what he wanted them to do. Chuck was the master in that category.

"I need to ask for a few days off," Chuck said as he stood in front of Bart's desk. Bart stared at him like he waited for a 'naaah, I'm just kidding man' comment. But Chuck only stared right back.

"Have you lost your mind? It's December. We have to report our data to the financial authorities by the end of the month and we're behind the time schedule for it. Plus we close the company for the holidays in ten days and you want some _days off? NOW?_" Bart furrowed in disbelief.

"Yes, now," Chuck returned sternly.

"What is going on, Charles? Are you seriously ill?"

"No, I'm not."

"Is Blair seriously ill?"

"Not exactly…"

"What's that supposed to mean? Did you knock her up?" Bart mocked him.

"NO, I didn't knock her up." Chuck got angrier by the second.

"What then? Does the color of the penthouse not fit you anymore? Do you need more time to shop for pastel-colored clothes?" Bart provoked him even more.

"Don't pretend like you care. I worked my ass off these last months and still you act like I'm just the doormat. Anyways, I'm actually just here to inform you that I won't be around for the next couple of days. So have a nice weekend, _DAD_," he snapped sarcastically. Chuck lost it. He turned around and almost made a run for the door.

"Wait!" Bart commanded.

"What for?" Chuck returned, very annoyed. He was sick of these kinds of conversations with his father.

"Come back. Sit down," Bart demanded. Chuck clenched his jaw but obeyed. Bart sighed.

"Talk to me, son."

"It's just private stuff."

"Look, I might be your boss but I'm your father too. So private stuff, as in family stuff, concerns me too," he nodded. His tone was less harsh and it shocked Chuck a bit.

'Yeah? Since when?' Chuck asked himself. But of course he'd never dare to throw it like that on Bart.

"Is it about Blair?" Bart interrogated.

"Yes," Chuck decided that there was no point in denying anything. His father had a sixth sense when it came to other people's relationship problems.

"Did you guys break up?"

"Not yet."

"So you need days off to break up with her?" Bart asked confused.

"No, that's Blair's _hilarious_ plan. But I'll use these days to show her that I won't do that."

"So what's your plan?"

"Frankly: I don't know. I'm going to take her to the house in Cuba and we'll take it from there I guess."

"That's quite a place for difficult decisions."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look, when your mother was pregnant we knew from the very beginning that the pregnancy would be difficult and dangerous for her. So we went to the house and took our time to think about it. Or better, I tried to talk to your mother out of it, but you inherited her stubbornness so I guess you know what that means. She wanted you so badly that I didn't get to say anything about it," Bart explained carefully.

"So that means you didn't want me?" Chuck pointed. This was one of the questions he asked himself for years now and this was the opportunity to get the answer he needed to hear. Bart swallowed hard.

"To be honest: Not as much as I wanted her to stay with me."

Chuck snorted.

"Before you judge son, ask yourself this. If you would have to come to a decision: Blair or an unborn child. Who would you choose?"

Chuck clenched his jaw.

"Exactly," Bart nodded.

"So that's why you hate me so much," Chuck said merely.

"I don't hate you," Bart hissed. He couldn't believe that Chuck didn't get it.

"You have hell of a way to showing otherwise."

"Son, like I told you once, I've trouble to be close to you because you remind me so much of her….and there's something else. As much as I hate to admit it, I envy you."

"Why?"

"The only person I ever loved. The only woman I wanted to be with for the rest of my life chose you over me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Bart pulled Chuck from his chair and laid his hands on Chuck's shoulders. "Now go and fight for your love."

Chuck smirked and nodded, "Thank you, dad."

"Would you do me a favor?"

Chuck nodded.

"I've something here I'd like you to take with you to Cuba," Bart went to the safe behind a painting on the wall, opened it, and handed Chuck a small box with a combination lock.

"What's the code?"

"I'll text you when you're in Cuba. And please, take the jet. It's on a business flight to Europe right now, but I'll have it ready for you tomorrow morning."

"Thank you."

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Ashton – Miller – Waldorf law firm, NY)

Blair stood in front of Harold's office door and sighed. This morning she waited patiently for Chuck to leave for work. She pretended to sleep, but when he kissed her forehead before he left she wasn't sure if he didn't see that she stopped breathing. But now there was no turning back. She knocked softly on the door.

"Come in!" Harold's friendly voice sounded from inside his office.

"Daddy, do you have a minute?" Blair asked her father as she slipped in his office.

"Of course, Blair-bear," Harold smiled at her.

"Daddy, I need to ask for a favor."

"What's wrong? Has something happened?"

"Not yet. Daddy I need some time off."

"Ah, I see. Chuck?"

Blair nodded as her eyes watered up.

"Ah, don't cry. Come here and tell me about it."

"Daddy I'm losing him."

"Blair, I know that you're having a hard time right now, but remember this: You're not the only candidate for the partner-job. Are you sure this is serious enough to risk it? I vouched for you, you know?"

"I know daddy and I'm so sorry, but I have the feeling that I can't do anything right before Chuck and I have sorted things out. So I'll probably lose the job-race anyway."

"You know, if you weren't my baby-girl, I'd tell you to get a grip right now."

"Please, daddy. Try to understand."

"I do. So go. I'll make sure you can take as much time as you need off. I'll take care of your clients too."

"Thank you. I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, Blair-bear."

* * *

(Back in the apartment, later that afternoon)

"Blair? Are you home?" Chuck called in the hallway.

"Yes, I'm here," her voice sounded from the bedroom. He put his wallet, the keys, and his cell down on the kitchen counter before he walked over to the door and leaned against the door frame.

"You're packing," he said.

.

"As you can see," she replied.

"Why do you need so, much luggage? I mean two huge suitcases for three days? Isn't that a bit much, even for you, Waldorf?" Chuck asked amused. Blair sighed in annoyance as she slammed one of the suitcases shut.

"Look, if I already bother you why do we have to do this vacation anyways, huh?" Blair hissed. Chuck walked over to her slowly. She had crossed her arms over her chest and gave him her typical 'I'm Blair Waldorf and who do you think you are"-look.

"Blair, don't give me that face. I just asked you a question. No need to get bitchy already," he told her as he set his hands on her hips.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Blair returned as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Why don't you let Dorota finish your packing and let me take you out for dinner?" Chuck asked hopefully.

"Oh, there's something I've to tell you. And I'm not sure you'll be happy to hear it," Blair bit her bottom lip.

"Just tell me, baby," Chuck whispered.

"I invited Dorota to come with us."

"What? Why?" Chuck asked confused.

"Vanya went home to visit family for two months and she's kind of lonely. And so I thought a little trip would help her to distract herself," Blair explained.

"Okay then."

"That's it? 'Okay then'? I thought you'd be angry."

"No not at all. Remember last time we went to Cuba? I really don't want to starve. And Dorota is a good cook, so…" Chuck shrugged.

"Okay then," Blair smiled. Chuck used the opportunity to lean in and kiss her. She returned the kiss, but broke from it a moment later.

"I'd better get ready for dinner and call Dorota."

Chuck smiled and nodded. When Blair left the room to call Dorota and change into her cocktail dress, Chuck made a phone call from their phone in the kitchen because he wanted to surprise Blair with a really special dinner. Ten minutes later, Blair came into the kitchen. She wore a deep red dress with just one black strap.

"Isn't that the dress I bought you when we wanted to go to Tuscany?" he asked with a smirk.

Blair smiled in return and nodded.

"Yes, it is."

Chuck walked over to her and pulled her in an embrace.

"It never looked better on you and it's amazing that those dresses from when you were sixteen still fit you perfectly. But how could they not? You're perfect."

"Thank you," Blair smiled before she pulled him in an embrace. When Chuck tried to kiss her, Blair hesitated for a second before she gave in and let him kiss her.

* * *

(Victrola. Same Evening)

"Chuck, now tell me where we're going!" Blair demanded to know. Chuck had blindfolded her as they got in the limo.

"Just one more second, kitten," Chuck chuckled. They stood in the middle of Victrola. He had ordered to shut the club for the night and give the staff the day off. The chef of the Palace had arranged a table with candles, champagne, and Blair's favorite food in the middle of the club just for the two of them.

Chuck took the blindfold off and Blair slowly opened her eyes. She spotted the table and the other arrangements and smiled like a little girl on Christmas day.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"No, you are beautiful. But I'm glad you like this as well," Chuck smiled at her. They ate and talked about their jobs for quite some time before Blair yawned.

"You tired?" Chuck asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry," she replied sadly.

"Don't be. You had a rough day as well. And we have to get up early tomorrow anyway. Just let's go back to the penthouse," Chuck suggested.

"Okay. Let's go _home_," Blair smiled at him. They stayed quiet on the ride back to the hotel and when they got ready to go to sleep. When Blair got in the bed beside Chuck she purred.

"Chuck, those woolen blankets are the softest blankest I've ever had. Where did you get those?"

"Well, I figured out after that little stunt of yours that we need to get more comforters and blankets. If you've ever again the urge to try to freeze to death, so I called Damien." Damien was the chief buyer for the hotel interior and the best in his job.

She gave him a playful glare before she took the magazine he was reading from his hand and threw it on the floor. Then she pulled him closer and they felt asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

(Later that night. Chuck's dreams)

Chuck didn't sleep well that night. His dreams were confusing, exhausting, and hurtful but in some twisted way comforting too. All of those dreams he had more than once, much more often now took place.

_He had found Blair collapsed on the bathroom floor of Serena's house. She fought with Nate and had too much to drink. When he found her, she let him help her, but as soon as she sobered up a bit she started to yell at him and demanded that he stayed away from her._

_Blair sat up next to him in the limo after her dance at Victrola. He kissed her and asked her 'are you sure?' and she started to pull away and then told him that her kisses are only for Nate and that he meant nothing to her. She told him that he was a jerk and every time he reached out for her she started to scream._

'_Please Blair. Let's do this. You don't have to be afraid of anything. They will understand eventually and forgive you. Please stop thinking and listen to your heart for a minute,' Chuck begged. He held her hand which was covered in a long white glove, and ended in the mid of her upper arm. "Okay let's run," she told him before they ran from the church as fast as they could, but the blond guy who's following them was faster. He reached them and took Blair away. Chuck tried to pull Blair back to him, but the blond guy was stronger than him. Much stronger, and he had to watch as he carried Blair back to the church. But Blair was calling for him. 'Chuck, I love you'. But he can't reach her._

That was the moment Chuck woke up in shock and literally jumped from the bed. So far he NEVER could say it back in that dream, the 'I love you' part. And she never before took his hand and ran with him. She always turned him down in that dream and stayed with Nate. This was new, different, and it scared him. He breathed heavily when the door knob of the bathroom turned slowly and the door cracked open.

"Chuck, everything okay? I heard you calling for me?" a confused Blair explained. She opened the door and came in completely. He was still breathing heavily as he sat down on the bed and nodded.

"You don't look too good," Blair said as she walked over and sat down next to him.

"Bad dream?" she asked softly.

He nodded again.

"Wanna talk about it?" she offered gently. He looked her straight in the eye. She was concerned, he could tell.

"Nah, it wasn't that much of a big deal," he said merely.

"Yeah, I can see that. That's why you have sweat all over the place and look like you've seen a ghost. Talk to me," Blair commanded. Chuck licked his lips and took a minute before he started to talk.

"It was a dream about us," he hesitated for another moment. "I steal you away from your wedding."

"Wedding?" Blair looked at him "If you've to steal me from there whom I'm about to marry, Chuck?"

"Nate," Chuck sighed. Blair shook her head and took his hand.

"I don't think you've to be afraid in that department. Serena and Nate are so happy. I think he only remembers vaguely that I was ever even his girlfriend."

"It's not him I'm worried about, Blair. Nate is just the face of the insecurity."

"Chuck, when we get back on Monday, you can't expect me to sit alone at home and wait on you for forever why you just go back to your old ways. You have to let me move on as well." Blair said softly.

"You really want to do this, don't you? Turn your back on me and that was it." Chuck got angry. Blair sighed.

"Look, let's not fight about this. There will be plenty of time to discuss this later. Okay?"

Chuck didn't answer.

"Okay then." Blair said as she pushed him back on his back, got under the blankets next to him and caressed his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone!

Beta'ed by Shelby (thanks, hun).

_I learned by the reviews and mails some of you send me that you're confused about this : Yeah, that's the point. Blair's confused too. I don't want to make her the bad kid, she just needs to reflect everything. You'll see that she figures it out and there will be indeed a happy-end. _

* * *

**Part IV**

Friday morning came; Blair lost her nerves, and yelled a lot at the staff like she usually did before she had to catch a flight. She hated flying because it was the one thing she didn't have any control in and Blair hated not even having the possibility to take control. Of course there were so many other things too which brought her to the exact same situation, but ever since Blair saw the first news about a plane crash on TV, she started to hate flying. Her mother offered her in the past quite often to come with her to Paris but she refused.

Chuck tried to calm her, but failed. He knew about Blair's fear, but of course, he wouldn't mention it to her, especially not before they actually had to fly. He hadn't had that much of a death wish.

But at some point Dorota lost it and started to threaten Blair that she would put her on valium if she didn't calm down. It worked. Chuck was once more impressed by Dorota's influence over Blair. Blair might deny it, but Dorota was very important to her. Well, how could she not be? She was Eleanor's replacement all her life. Every time a very important meeting came up, Eleanor let Dorota play her mother role.

Blair's first play in kindergarten, Blair's first chorus performance, Blair's first painting competition, it was always Dorota who waited on the sideline and applauded for her. Blair would never admit it, but this had been very important to her to have at least the support of one parent figure from her house.

And Dorota was also her secret keeper. Eleanor always told Blair that she didn't have enough talent to get a foot down in the artistic department so Blair pretend to give the painting, the singing and the acting up and just focus on her future as a lawyer. But the truth was, she was good in all of it and Dorota encouraged her to continue it. So she did, just without telling Eleanor.

Secretly, Chuck thanked her for that because he knew that one reason for Blair's constant acting out at Yale had been the fact that she didn't like the study subject at all. But this was one of the other things he needed to discuss with her as soon as they entered the neutral ground in Cuba. He knew when he confronted Blair with any of this in New York, she just would turn around, run, and leave him standing there. It was a painful topic. Just like every parent topic always was.

On the way to the airport they didn't talk. Dorota eyed both of them carefully while they stared out the window. She didn't have a clue when Blair invited her to this _vacation_ what was going on, but Dorota had a fine censor when it came to Mr. Chuck/Ms. Blair-trouble. She sighed. It was going to be hell of a weekend.

When they reached the airport, Blair finally broke the silence.

"When does our flight take off?" she asked Chuck.

"Whenever we want, Bart is sending us the Bass jet," Chuck replied nonchalant.

"Why did he do that?" Blair returned confused.

"Are you seriously about to complain about it, Blair?" Chuck asked in disbelief.

"Of course not! I just wanted to know why he would do something like that. It's not like your father is one of the nice guys," Blair snapped at him.

"Yeah right, I forgot that your father is a saint. What's his lover's name again?" Chuck hissed back. Blair opened her mouth to yell at him but Dorota cut her off.

"ENOUGH! Stop fighting; start taking your luggage and walk," Dorota commanded.

Blair and Chuck obeyed. When Blair reached out for her big suitcase, which she chose instead of the two much smaller suitcases she'd packed before, Chuck took it without a word. They might fight all the time lately, but he was still the perfect gentlemen he always was. And that included carry her suitcase for her.

"Thanks," Blair said merely. Chuck ignored her. "I'm sorry Chuck. I shouldn't have said that." Chuck looked at her and met her eyes with his. He nodded to accept the apology.

* * *

When the plane rolled on the runway to take off, Blair's knuckles turned white as they gripped the armrests of her seat. Chuck, who sat beside her, slowly caressed her hand.

"It's okay, baby," he tried to comfort her.

"What do you know, Bass? This plane could fall right from the sky in the next minute. And besides I told you not to call me baby! You brought me here, so it's your fault if we all die. Now shut up and leave me alone," Blair hissed.

Chuck turned around and saw that Dorota, who sat two rows behind them, had her ear plugs of her MP3-player in her ears and couldn't hear a thing.

"Blair, I know what you doing. And I'm going to tell you this once and for all, it won't help. You can't push me away. I'm not as dumb as Serena. I know you think it's going to be easier this way, but it won't be. In fact, I don't want to make this easy at all for you. You can't lose me as much as I can't lose you."

Blair eyed him slowly.

"It's not a decision only for you to make. It's my life. You can't make me do anything."

"That's right. But I'm still here, and you are still here and we still love each other. I know that this isn't what you want – no, that's what you pretend not to want. But I know better and so do you. The only thing sad about it is, I'm still not sure how we can fix this. But I will - we will, Blair. Remember that promise you gave me in Yale the night before that big exam? I'll hold it against you."

_(Flashback)_

"_Chuck! Chuck, I will fail. What then, Chuck?" Blair panicked. Tomorrow was her first big test and for the first time in his life he saw Blair being afraid of something so trivial to him. _

"_Calm down, honey. You won't fail. I know you'll do excellent," Chuck tried to calm her._

"_No, Chuck! I won't!" Blair almost yelled at him. Tears were watering up her eyes. She didn't play the panic attack well._

"_Blair, come here," Chuck said as he pulled her into her arms and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes for a second and allowed him to hold her tightly. _

"_Chuck I'm so not in the mood right now!"Blair merely snapped at him a second later as he started to caress the small of her back. He chuckled softly. Blair felt offended and tried to pull back immediately but Chuck didn't let her._

"_Let go of me, Chuck!" Blair shouted and Chuck let his arms drop. _

"_Blair," he held up his hand for her to take. She hesitated for a second before she gently took it. "I want you to close your eyes," Chuck said._

"_Chuck!" Blair sighed. The last thing she wanted to do right now was play some kind of mind-game with him. _

"_Will you shut up for once and do as I say, please?" Chuck commanded. Blair sighed, but nodded and did as told. _

"_I want you to imagine this: The Waldorf penthouse, you, me, and a lot of diplomas on the wall. The dining room is lit with candles and a wonderful Thanksgiving Dinner is on the table. Everyone is there. This includes your mom who is proud of her smart daughter, your dad who's so proud that he wants copies to hang up in his living room wall in France, Cyrus, and Serena and Nate and Roman….everyone. Even I and our beautiful children are there," Chuck told her._

_Blair eyes shot open, "You and OUR CHILDREN?"_

_Chuck nodded._

"_Blair I love you so much. I know you can do this. And I know that's what our future will be. I believe in you and please, do me a favor and have a little faith in you too. Can you do that for me, love?"_

_Two tears streamed down her pale cheeks before she threw herself into his arms and clutched at him for dear life. _

"_Thank you, Chuck. Thank you so much. I love you too. I will always love you and I want that for our future too. And I will do all I can to make it happen, I promise, Chuck," Blair sobbed into his shirt. _

"_I take your word for it, Blair," Chuck whispered in return. He never was surer about something in his life._

"_You can. I'm a woman of my word!" Blair declared before she went over to him, sat on his lap, and let him comfort her. Afterwards they read her notes once more before they went to bed. Chuck even cancelled his appointments on the next day to wait for her at the dorms. She beamed when she got back. She told him that she felt good about it. _

_When the results came, Blair got a 105%, and became a legend as the first student who managed to get that a grade over 100% in this subject by this professor in Yale's history. _

"That was something I said in a moment of emotional insanity. You can't hold that against me, Chuck," Blair said as she shook her head.

"I do and I will, though," Chuck returned.

"Well, that's your problem then," she muttered.

For the rest of the flight, both of them wondered when everything got so messed up. Chuck knew that the moment he got her into Yale (thanks to grandpa Vanderbilt) it would be hard to do his job at Bass Industries and manage that distance relationship with Blair, but he always knew that their love would survive anything. At least he believed that until the day she came back. Although he saw her at least a week in a month, even in the very busy months, she had changed when she came back. While Chuck had grown up on the responsibility level, he was still Chuck Bass. Smirking, scotch loving, charming gentlemen – he just dropped the womanizer part for Blair.

Blair on the other hand had grown up a lot and different. Although she found new friends at Yale and still was best friend with Serena, the loneliness she felt at times marked her. She went away as the scheming, spoiled girl and came back as the ambitioned, young adult who was suddenly down-to-earth. She was a lot more serious and focused on her career.

Although Chuck thought it would go away when she was around him long enough again, he knew that Blair Waldorf wasn't one to make steps backwards. And he was right, nothing changed. This cognizance hit him one day when the two of them walked through Central Park.

_Blair and Chuck walked to her favorite spot by the pond in Central Park to feed the ducks. On their way they passed a group of children, three boys and a girl. All of them were about the age of six. The boys picked on the girl. Blair slowed down a bit to watch the scenario and Chuck wondered when he ever saw Blair Waldorf caring about strange people. When the boys pushed the girl and she dropped her ice cream on her sundress and started crying, Blair marched over and yelled at the boys who were harmed for the rest of their life afterwards for sure. Blair helped the girl to clean the dress as best she could and then bought her a new ice cream. When the girl thanked Blair for the hundredth time, she just chuckled and shooed her away. Of course not before giving her some tips on how to handle annoying boys. Chuck was amazed for exactly thirty seconds about then he got sad was the moment he knew nothing would go back to the way it was. _

When Chuck started to take a bit of distance to get an image at the new situation and to figure out how to handle it, Blair thought she wasn't good enough for him anymore and pulled back from him. The space between them got bigger and bigger until it was unbearable. And it was that situation they were stuck in now.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the house, Blair and Chuck were once more overwhelmed with the beauty of the place. The moment she saw it, Dorota too fell in love with it. Chuck's mom got the house as a gift from Bart and Chuck inherited it when she died. The first time they visited it, Chuck knew he'd never sell this place.

The house was a pretty one. It was in L-form, orange painted, new windows with white frames, and a pretty white front door. The house was surrounded with a 6 foot tall wall which was also painted orange. Behind the house was a garden. Nearly as big as a lacrosse field and was surrounded with flower bushes in front of the wall, mostly yellow roses. The grass of the garden as perfect trimmed. On the backside of the house was a large terrace with an arbor. On the arbor hang lampions. It was a really pretty place.

And the inside was gorgeous as well. The yellow painted hallway had terracotta colored flagging. The flagging was the same on the whole floor. On the left was a huge, light living room with two old white sofas and an armchair. One wall was covered with bookshelves full of books. In another corner stood and a very old TV. The room looked like it had been imported straight from the eighty's. On the right was a large kitchen, completely white with pastel green walls.

They went upstairs to put the luggage down. The staircase separated the upper floor in two sides. Just like the downstairs floor, the flagging covered the whole ground. But this flagging was shiny white. On the left there were a small bedroom with pastel green walls (just like the kitchen) and a normal one bed made of dark colored wood with the fitting cupboard. A little desk next to the window completed the room. Just like all windows on the second floor it had windows from the ceiling to the ground and penetrated with little white frames. Just like the old cottages in the South States sometimes still had.

The next room was a bathroom with a douche, a tub, and two sinks. All of it decorated in white. The next was a bedroom for two people. The walls were painted pastel violet and the furniture (king size bed, cupboard, desk, vanity) was white. On the other site was a bathroom, just like the other one, and another bedroom for two. Through the L-form of the house there was only space for two rooms on this side. The last bedroom was painted in a light blue and the furniture (a king-size bed, two small cupboards on each side, a desk and a vanity) were made of mahogany wood. Blair fell in love with this room the last time they were there.

"Well, Dorota I suggest you take the one bed room. I will take the purple room so…."Chuck started. Dorota nodded and went in the room but Blair interrupted him.

"How fitting!" Blair smirked.

"….so that you can take the room you love so much, Blair," Chuck ended his little speech.

"Alone?" she gulped. She was confused for a moment. But it was part of Chuck's master plan.

"Yeah, I mean that's what you want, right?" Chuck played innocent and he was good at that. Blair furrowed her brow, but nodded.

* * *

When Blair finished unpacking her suitcases she went downstairs to look for Chuck. He sat in the living room, the box Bart gave him on his lap.

"Did you figure out what is in it by now?" Blair asked.

"Not yet. I just sent a message to my father that we're here now and that I need the code and the instructions what to do with it," Chuck replied.

"Okay," she nodded and turned around. Dorota was cooking in the kitchen. She walked over to her.

"Do you like it here, Dorota?" Blair asked nicely. Dorota met her gaze and nodded.

"What's up with you and Mr. Chuck?"

A sixteen-year old Blair Waldorf would have yelled Dorota to the ground for asking this, but the after-Yale Blair sighed and shook her head and let her eyes wander to the floor.

"I don't know."

"You still love him, Miss Blair?" Dorota asked slowly. Blair looked up again and nodded.

"Then you'll find a way. You always did and Mr. Chuck one of the good guys. At least for you," Dorota chuckled and Blair laughed softly.

Chuck joined them in the kitchen a few seconds later. His curiosity was his one habit, Blair was sure would never die.

"Someone is in a good mood today," he declared.

"Obviously," Blair nodded.

"Dorota, how long do you need to finish dinner?" Chuck asked.

"Half an hour, Mr. Chuck," Dorota replied.

"Okay, Blair would you join me on a walk through the garden?" Chuck looked at her hopefully. Blair sighed and nodded in return.

* * *

Blair slowly walked beside him towards the arbor and the garden swing beside it. She sat down and Chuck joined her.

"You know, I probably told you this before. But I love this garden. Your mother had an amazing taste, although I wouldn't have planted so many yellow rose bushes," Blair broke the silence.

"They were her favorites. And yes, mom had a wonderful taste," Chuck nodded. Blair gave him a curious look. Chuck met her eyes and furrowed his brow.

"What's so interesting?" Chuck asked with a confused.

"You never called her Mom before," Blair returned nonchalant.

"I don't know," Chuck shrugged, "Every time I come back to this house, I feel so much more connected with her. It's like she's here. I know that's stupid though," his eyes fell to the ground.

Blair felt her heart ache at the adorable, but bittersweet sight of Chuck. The vulnerable, completely honest, and outgoing Chuck only she knew. She moved closer to him and snuggled into his chest. He was first a bit confused, but held her tight the next moment.

"How about a visit to José's bar later?" Chuck suggested.

Blair lifted her head to face him.

"Yeah, I bet he missed us," she smirked and he nodded.

* * *

A/N: You see? There are reasons behind Blair's behaviour. Please review, it would be a very nice xmas-gesture!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews, the alert and fav adds. I love you!

And I also love my amazing beta Shelby.

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I certainly did when I wrote it. :-) (There's an m-rated part which is marked. Don't read it when such stuff offense you. Just skip that part please)

* * *

**Part V**

After dinner last night they left for José's bar. José was the bartender who offered them jobs when they ran off to Cuba the first time. On their way to the bar, Chuck couldn't take his eyes off from her. Blair wore a midnight blue dress with a sweetheart neckline and a petticoat skirt with fitting turquoise heels and a silver clutch. Her hairs were fixed in a loose bun that hung down on her neck.

"You look beautiful tonight." Chuck complimented her at some point.

"Thanks," Blair smiled at him.

"You don't look bad yourself, Bass. Although I must admit I never thought the day would come that the bowtie would return."

Chuck wore a white button shirt, a black suit, and a turquoise bowtie.

"What can I say? Old habits die hard," Chuck smirked.

"Bass, tell me, how is it that we always wear matching clothes?" Blair lifted an eyebrow. He just shrugged and smirked.

* * *

"Now look at this! The rich kids are back!" José greeted them loudly as they entered the half full bar.

"Good evening, José. Did you miss us?" Blair asked as she walked over to the bar to shake hands with the older man. Chuck did the same.

"Please, sit," José commanded as he gestured towards two bar stools and the two sat down.

"So how have you two been?" José asked curiously and Chuck started to tell him about the jobs they got and the life back in New York. But at some point, José's friendly smile turned into a scowl and his eyes wandered to a young couple that just entered the bar.

Chuck and Blair recognized the girl as José's daughter Isabella. Isabella had a crush on Chuck back then and was really fond of the idea to send Blair back to have Chuck to herself. But she didn't know who she was messing with. Blair Waldorf never backed down from a challenge and Chuck was way too deep in love with Blair to even see other women. These were two facts about which José was more than pleased, although he liked the kids from New York (the NJBC and Eric), he didn't like the idea of his daughter with one of them.

The boy who held Isa's hand was handsome, dark hair, dark eyes, handsome jaw line, and a nice shape. He actually looked very much like Chuck.

When Isabella spotted the two of them on the bar, she froze for a moment before she came closer to greet Chuck enthusiastically with an embrace.

"Chuck! You're back!" Isabella said happily.

"Yes, WE are back on vacation. You remember Blair?" Chuck said as he pointed at Blair next to him. She already pursed her lips and did now her best to smile.

"Sure," Isa said before she gave Blair a look from top to bottom.

"This is my friend Francisco by the way."

Francisco nodded at Chuck before he shook hands with Blair and smiled at her. The boy was jealous, both Chuck and Blair could tell it. Isabella didn't seem to care though.

"So Chuck, what brings you back here? Got…boring…back at home?" Isabella asked smirking. She'd given Blair a side glance when she said the "boring" part and everybody got it.

Blair got furious, Chuck felt it.

"No, it's nothing like that. But I wanted to spend some time with my beautiful girlfriend alone. You know," Chuck returned as he pulled Blair close to him. She put her hands around him and nodded.

"How sweet… well, we have to go now anyways. Bye Chuck," Isa said pouting before she pulled Francisco away with her. Chuck and Blair exchanged looks. They were a mix of jealousy, amusement, confusion, but also hurt and joy. Blair was about to open her mouth, but a sigh from behind the bar caught their attention.

"I tell you, Chuck, don't wish for daughters," José shook his head as he continued to wash dishes.

"Why not?" Blair squealed almost offended.

"Because, sweetheart, they could look like you and then he would have a hell of a work to keep boys like himself away," José explained as a matter of fact. For two seconds, Blair and Chuck were stunned by his honesty. But the very next Chuck scowled and Blair giggled.

"Oh come on Chuck. He's right," Blair chuckled.

"Well, luckily that won't happen," Chuck declared. Blair's face fell. She nodded and took her place next to him.

"Ask why Blair," Chuck said merely. He wanted to tease her, but he surely didn't expect this reaction.

"It's fine. José, would you give me a glass of the strongest stuff you have please?" Blair asked the bartender. José nodded.

"Seriously, what's wrong now?" Chuck interrogated.

"It is fine, Chuck," Blair hissed.

"Okay," Chuck said before he stood up and kissed her on her cheek.

"Come, let's go dancing."

"No thanks," Blair replied.

"Blair…"

"FINE!" Blair snapped before she got up, turned around and stamped to the dance floor. Chuck sighed and followed her. Chuck took her hand and laid his other one on her hip; Blair let him and put her free hand on his shoulder. He starred at her, but she refused to look at him.

"Blair, tell me what I did wrong so I can apologize," Chuck almost begged as they moved slowly to a slow Spanish love song.

Blair just shook her head.

"Please baby. I'm really trying here, but you have to talk to me sometimes."

"Look, Chuck, I know that you don't want to live like that with me."

"Live like what?"

"The family life… I get tha…"

"What? Where did that come from? When did I ever give you that impression, huh?" Chuck asked angrily.

"You said that you'll never be as boring as Nate and I thought that included the family part."

"Blair, it hasn't even been 24 hours since I told you that I will hold the family-promise against you and now you're telling me this?"

"Yeah, if that's true why did you just say that this daughter –thing will never happen, huh?"

Chuck's previous frown disappeared and his infamous smirk graced his lips.

"Oh Blair, I just don't want you to raise your hopes too high. I'm the fifth Bass generation with only male offspring."

"Oh," Blair was taken back.

"Well, let's see what the Waldorf DNA can do about that," she smirked as well.

"We have to talk about the other stuff later though," Chuck whispered before they continued dancing without talking.

They stayed long in the place afterwards. Chuck knew that Blair wanted to stay to avoid talking and he didn't want to push her so he pretended not to be tired, just like her and stayed until José closed the bar.

* * *

"This was a lovely night. Thanks, Chuck," Blair said as he put his suit jacket around her shoulders.

"You're welcome," Chuck said before he kissed her softly on her cheek.

When they reached the end of the street, they were at the crossroad that went to the beach. Something caught Chuck's attention; he chuckled and nodded in the direction he wanted Blair to look.

Isabella and Francisco were on their way to the beach, a bottle which looked like wine, some candles and a blanket in their hands.

"Cute," Blair said honestly

Chuck scowled at her.

"You like her now?"

"Noooo, I like romantic stuff though. Unfortunately it never worked out for me," Blair returned.

"What do you mean?" Chuck scowled even more.

"Well, every time I planned something romantic for me and a guy, it didn't worked out," Blair said nonchalant.

"Tell me about it," Chuck suggested.

"Okay. It started with Nate. When I planned our first night, the room was ready with candles and the fire and I bought the girlish pink nightie and what did he do? He came to tell me that he slept with Serena."

Chuck snorted. How stupid Nathaniel was at times!

"Then I went all around in the small town in Tuscany where you booked the hotel to get your favorite scotch, flowers, candles, and all the romantic stuff I liked. Well, we both know the end of that story."

Ouch. Chuck bit his bottom lip.

"Then I lost the bet with you about Vanessa on purpose and I put on that red lingerie, lit up the fire, put the champagne on ice. And what happened? Well you know the end to that as well, I suppose."

'Chuck, you're an idiot.' he thought to himself.

"Then the non-romantic candle light dinner I planned for us when you were good again," Blair stopped and chuckled. "Man, how stupid I was."

'Crap.'

"Blair. I'm so sorry," Chuck whispered.

"It's nothing, but ancient history," Blair waved it off.

"I want to make it up to you though."

"How?" she lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Let's go home." he smirked.

* * *

When they got home it was about three in the morning, but Chuck told Blair to wait in the living room for a few minutes. He sprinted upstairs and called her a few minutes later.

"Chuck. I'm tired," Blair said as she met him in the hallway upstairs.

"If you don't like it, I'm sorry I got you up. But please, just put this on and give me another five minute," Chuck begged.

Blair rolled her eyes and took the clothes from his hands. Before she figured out what it was, Chuck was already inside his bedroom again and Blair heard him running around. She rolled her eyes once more before she held up the thing Chuck gave her.

She gasped. It was a simple white shirt from him. She loved these shirts and so did he, although they would never admit that to other people. She went inside the bathroom and got rid of her shoes and the dress. She put the shirt on and went to his bedroom door again. She knocked softly and Chuck opened the door, dressed only in his boxers.

Blair gulped. There were a lot of candles and soft rock music played in the background. It was perfect.

"Chuck. It's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"But Chuck you know why we came here and…."

"No, we came here to figure it out. So let's figure it out."

************M-rated************

Blair hesitated a moment before she kissed him. Chuck picked her up easily and laid her on the bed. He started to take her shirt and her panties off slowly before he kissed her tenderly again. She moaned quietly and Chuck felt himself getting even more aroused.

He got rid of his boxers as he kissed down her collarbone to the path down between her breasts, to her belly button. She giggled softly and he had a hard time to still be slow and soft.

When he sucked on her breasts she moaned even louder. He moved above her to kiss her again. She smiled at him and he returned it.

"Are you sure?" He asked with a smirk and she responded by putting her legs around his hip to pull him closer.

"Naughty girl," he chuckled before he slowly entered her.

'This isn't supposed to feel so good' Blair thought as she looked up into Chuck's eyes.

He was moving so slowly and lovingly inside of her like he hadn't done in ages. His hands were under her shoulders and he supported his upper body with his elbows so that he didn't crush her. She caressed his back softly and he started to kiss her again. Just as tender, loving, and slow as he moved on top of her.

The light of the candles, the only source of light in the room, made the scene perfect as well as the slow love song in the background couldn't be any more perfect. It was _Bon Jovi - Bed of roses._

'Farewell sex isn't supposed to be like this.' she thought as a tear streamed her right cheek. When Chuck saw it, he stopped, still inside of her, kissed the tear away, and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Please don't cry, Blair, angel." His voice was anything, but demanding. In fact she heard his sadness way too clear. They were always able to read each other. That was what Chuck and Blair were made of – knowing the other one better than knowing yourself. As much as she didn't want to ruin their night, she couldn't stop, but start to cry and sob softly. His whispering comforted her, but still she couldn't stop the pain she felt inside her heart.

"Why, Chuck?" Blair asked him as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Stop thinking, I want this to be perfect for you. You deserve it," Chuck whispered softly against her lips.

She nodded slowly and her mouth formed a voiceless 'okay' against his lips.

Blair wanted this night to be never over and for her to never get over the state of pleasure and sweet pain, caused by the tension her body had built, she was in right now. But her body betrayed her, as usual, when it came to Chuck. So after some more moments and soft thrusts she finally reached the edge.

When she came beneath him, Chuck took a look at her face, trying to picture this as best he could. He didn't want to ever forget her expression right now. When he felt her muscles clench around him, he came as well.

When both of them finally stopped shivering, Chuck turned them over to the side and clenched her to his chest.

* * *

"You okay?" he whispered

"Bliss," Blair returned merely.

"What?"

"Bliss, that is what this was, pure bliss."

"I'm glad you liked it," Chuck smirked.

"Thank you," Blair returned serious as another tear run down her cheeks.

"For you? Anytime!" Chuck kissed the tear away.

He held her close when they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Chuck woke up the next morning, Blair was gone. He got up to look for her. He heard water running in the bathroom, but it didn't sound like someone was in the shower since the water hit the flagging without breaks. But there was another sound beneath the water.

Retching.

Chuck opened the door and the view in front of him let anger he never knew he was capable of boiled in him.

"BLAIR! What the hell!" he yelled. Blair turned around with clear shock on her face. He had caught her making herself sick, again.

Blair stood up without a word, took her mouthwash, turned the shower off, used the mouthwash, and passed behind him towards her bedroom. Chuck followed her. He was furious.

"Why on earth Blair, do you have to do this?" Chuck said angrily.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Blair snapped in return.

"You have to."

"Why?"

"Because you're not just hurting you, Blair."

Blair snorted.

"Let's face it Blair. If something happens to you it would devastate so many people, Harold, Eleanor, Serena, Eric, Dorota….Nate….me. Mostly me…"

"You'd move on."

"Blair! Cut the crap! I'm serious. Every time I think we really can work it out, you start pushing me away. What is wrong with you?" Chuck hissed.

'What is wrong with you?' Blair's breath caught in her throat. That was a very good question indeed. Her mother's favorite Blair-question always hit nerves. Blair shook her head at him and turned around. Chuck walked behind her, pressing his chest to her back while his hands land on her hips.

"What the hell did I do wrong this time?"

"Nothing, Chuck. It's not you. It's me."

"Not true. There has to be something and I want to know what it is so I can fix this!"

"Chuck, can I truly be honest with you?"

"YES! DAMN IT! That's what I'm begging you for."

"Look Chuck. When I broke up with Nate I gave up that dream I dreamed with hi, the perfect house, the perfect marriage, the perfect kids, the perfect everything. And why did I do that? Because, I truly love you. I thought I was in love with Nate, but it never felt with him like it does with you. And I'm really glad we made it BUT I still want this family, the perfect everything. But I know that's not how you want to live and that hurts. Because I won't chose. I can't…." her voice broke.

"Blair! I NEVER, never, never, said that you have to give up on any of this. I want you to be happy and if that's what makes you happy, let's do it."

"Chuck you don't even know…"

"I do. Let's marry."

* * *

A/N: Yes, a cliffhanger. But your suffering will be rewarded. I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I hope you all had an pleasant New Year's party. I certainly had, that's why this took a bit longer to be updated.

It's the last chapter so I want to thank my amazing beta Shelby and all of you who read, reviewed and/or added this to the alert/fav lists. I love you guys!

And so I'll give you this spoiler: I will finish Once upon a time first but then there'll be a third and last part of this story. It doesn't really have a name yet but it will be focused on Blair and her future. This end (and it's a happy end like I promised, I swear) will give you an idea what might come up soon ;-)

Please review and tell me if you liked the story.

xoxo, Stella

* * *

**Part VI**

"What?" Blair asked in disbelief.

"You heard me," Chuck snapped at her.

"Oh my god, I do so not believe this," Blair said and ran from the room. Her feet hit the stairs quickly as she flew down them.

"OH NO, BLAIR! You won't be allowed to run from this conversation!" The anger about her behavior overweighed the hurt of her not answering to his satisfaction in that very moment.

When he got downstairs a totally confused Dorota tried to eye Blair, but since the petite brunette hid herself behind her maid, like a five year old, that was kind of difficult.

"Dorota, Chuck has lost his mind!" Blair whined in a girlish voice.

"I have not," Chuck refuted angrily as he stepped in front of Dorota.

"Yes, you have, crazy! On minute we're about to break-up and the next, you tell me to merry you!"

"No, we were not and no I didn't," Chuck declared and dragged the end of his words out in dangerous length.

Blair started to jerk back the moment Chuck went to grab her from behind Dorota. When they started to circle around the poor woman like a cat who tried to catch its own tail, Dorota was beyond annoyed. After round twelve, she lifted her feet as a pivot. Chuck fell to floor, lying on his stomach, and soon after Blair crashed onto him.

"Dorota, doesn't have all day for your childish games, Mr. Chuck! Now you two talk!" Dorota lectured them while they were lying on the floor. She then rushed into the kitchen to escape. Blair was still on top of Chuck.

"Would you mind getting off of me, Waldorf?" Chuck hissed. Blair rolled her eyes and got up.

When they finally stood again and eyed each other, Chuck shook his head at her.

"Look Chuck, you couldn't have expected me to do a happy-dance after what you just suggested. I want to be honest with you. Did I enjoy last night? Yes. Do I love you? Yes. Despite all that do I also think you're crazy? Obviously yes, I mean come on. When we came here, neither of us was sure that we would even be able to make it to our six year mark. And now you command me to marry you and expect for me to say yes? That's crazy!" While she gave him her little speech, Blair gestured a lot with her hands to make it even more dramatic. But still Chuck stood there without any moving or reaction. When she finished, he came one step closer.

"You know, Blair, it's about time for you to decide if you're going to spend the rest of your life with me or not. I'm sick of this yoyo. I made mistakes, I apologized for them, and I still know that it doesn't make it okay. But I'm really trying to make an effort here, in contrary to you. Tell you what, by the end of tonight, I want your answer. And Blair, just that we're clear, it's all or nothing," Chuck said angrily as she went outside to the garden. His phone buzzed.

_The combination is 1911. Good luck son. _

"How ironic," Chuck muttered as he went back inside to get the box his father gave him when they went to Cuba. It was Blair's birthday.

Chuck opened the smaller box first and gasped. It was a ring. And it looked pretty much like an old fashioned, diamond engagement ring. On the letter which was yellowed was not sealed. There was a mark on the envelope.

_To Chuck_

Chuck opened the envelope slowly. He knew his mother's writing since he found one of her high school diaries. He swallowed before he read it.

_Dear son, _

_maybe it seems awkward that I wrote you this letter and maybe you won't ever read it, but since I'm sitting home right now, with you in my tummy and not allowed to do something beside lying in my bed, I decided to make sure you'll hear about the background of the ring you should have received with this letter. _

_But first I have to tell you how much we love you already, although we couldn't even settle on a name for you. Your father wants you to be named after his beloved grandfather William, but I insist on Charles after my father. Well, I guess when you're old enough to read this; you'll know who won the battle. On the other hand, if you will read this, it might be because I can't tell you the story myself. _

_And this possibility is sadly very much possible. My doctor told me a week ago that giving birth to you might cost me my life. You know what, my beautiful baby boy? I don't care. I truly hope and pray it won't happen because I want to see you grow up, but if that doesn't happen, don't be sad._

_Life is too short to be sad and I want you to be happy, my little angel._

_And as a part of this happiness, I want to give you your great-grandmother's engagement ring. It's been in the family for almost eight years now and since you're the last heir of my legacy I want you to have the ring to give to the love of your life. _

_If you find true love, the love that comes without boundaries or rules. The love that makes you really work for it and keeps you up at night only to think about how beautiful it is. The love that replace everything else and the love that makes things like air, food, water, and light so banal. A love that makes you think it's easy to just be there with the one person you share it with as was it the most natural thing in the world to you. I want you to give this ring to the one woman you think will stand by you through everything without the slightest doubt and makes you truly happy. _

_I really hope you will find this love like I found it with your father. _

_Love,_

_Mommy_

_PS: I know your father can be tough but please be nice to him though. I know he loves you as much as I do._

Chuck cried and chuckled all in once when he read the letter two, three, five times. Afterwards he clenched it to his chest. His mother and even his father loved him at least once. And even

* * *

Blair paced around in her room. Her head was spinning. The events of the last forty-eight hours made her decision to break things off with Chuck ridiculous since he really made an effort. And then the not-really-proposal this morning happened. Blair snorted, but panicked as well.

He couldn't be serious about it, could he? He didn't really want to marry her, did he?

Suddenly Blair stopped in her movement.

"I'm an idiot," she sighed.

"I love him and he loves me." She nodded to herself when she opened the door and looked for Chuck. She owed him an answer after all.

xoxo

Chuck still sat on the bench and gulped. Five years ago when he told Blair he loved her, he would have said that Blair that was the one woman his mother wrote about.

Being with Blair made the butterflies go crazy in his stomach – sometimes.

Being with Blair, as in really _being_ with Blair (on top or underneath her that was) made everything else unnecessary – often.

Being with Blair was easy – once.

But she wasn't like that anymore and he wanted to fulfill his mother's wish if that was even possible.

Chuck took another look at the old platinum ring with the fine shaped diamond and chuckled bitter for a second.

_It was yet another family diamond that **would not** end up on Blair Waldorf's finger. _

"Chuck, there you are!" Blair said as she went towards him. When she spotted the ring in his fingers, she stopped and smiled.

"Wow," she said. Chuck looked up at her and put the ring back into its box before he rose from the bench and gave Blair the letter without a word. She took it and watched him pass her and walk back in the house.

Blair sat down and read the letter. When she finished it, she gulped.

Chuck appeared in the door frame of the house and leaned against it. On the look of his face she knew that he wouldn't give the ring to her.

Now she knew not just who won the battle about the baby name, but also that she lost hers. Blair laid the letter gently on the bench before she got up and went to Chuck. She looked him straight in the eyes.

"You don't think that our love is worth that ring, do you?"Blair asked and her heart skipped a beat.

Chuck pursed his lips before he answered.

"Maybe it was, but it's not anymore."

Blair made a quick move pass Chuck without even looking at him and went straight to her room. She cried herself to sleep that night and so did he.

* * *

(Sunday. (Last day).)

"Chuck, I want to ask you for a favor," Blair said as she leaned against the door frame and looked down at him. He kneeled beside his suitcase. Everything was already packed.

"What is it?" He asked nonchalant in return.

"I want to ask if it's okay if I stayed a few more days here." Blair said slowly.

"Here? Why? I thought Dorota had to be back in New York for Eleanor's arrival tomorrow night?" Chuck replied confused.

"Oh, she does. She's going to go home with you," Blair assured him. "I'll just need some time alone anyways," she admitted merely.

Chuck rose and lifted an eyebrow at her.

"So you ask me if it's okay for you to be here, alone, all on your own, Blair?"

"Yes. That's what I'm asking for. If you're not okay with it, that's fine, then I'll just go and find a hotel," Blair said as her eyes went to the floor. She couldn't bare his gaze any longer.

"If you think I'll leave you here all alone, then you're highly mistaken. You will go back to New York with us," Chuck told her as it was the most natural thing in the world.

"You can't tell me what to do, Bass. Not anymore," Blair snapped sadly at him before she turned around to leave. But he got quickly a grab on her arms and turned her around so that she had to face him.

"What's going on, Blair? Another Waldorf-goes-crazy stunt?!" he yelled.

"Oh what the hell, Chuck? It's not like you would care. Just let me go and forget that I asked," Blair said as she tried to get away from him. But he was stronger and he held her in place until she calmed down a bit.

"Waldorf, I do care," He whispered. "Do you really want to lose your job over this? I mean, it won't get any easier just because you're hiding. You know that, right?"

"I went on vacation without time limit. Daddy will take my care of my clients as long as I'm away," Blair returned softly.

"WHAT? Why? This job means so much to you, Blair. Why would you risk it?" Chuck asked in disbelief.

"Chuck, don't do this. Don't act like you care because it will only make it harder for the two of us," Blair said as her eyes watered up. She didn't want to get weak in front of him, but she couldn't take it. When he'd left after a fight, it would be easier. But somehow he was in the today-you-can't-piss-me-off-Blair'-mood. And it only made things harder.

"Please tell me why you want to stay and why you want take a limitless vacation. That's so not you."

A tear slipped down Blair's cheek and she had to bite back a sob.

"Chuck, I'll be honest and this is going to be hard for me, so please don't interrupt." She looked him straight in the eyes and he nodded.

"Okay look, I knew it would be hard when went to Yale, but I promised myself one thing. I would give up my dream to attend Yale if it would cost me you. But it didn't seem that way. I mean we talked to each other each day, spent the weekends together as often as possible, and we seemed to be in a good place. So there was no reason. But when I graduated and came back to the city I felt like there was a part of Chuck Bass I never seen before, the businessman who is responsible for so much. Who's the boss of someone and has employees. And I'm very proud of you for doing this so well, but it also comes with boundaries and expectations."

"When Daddy offered me that once-in-a-lifetime-job I couldn't turn him down, just like you can't let down Bart. We worked, see each other barely during this, and you're right we've grown apart. But that doesn't mean I feel different about you. So when you suggested this travel as an alibi to get a smooth break-up without interfering from Nate, Serena, or someone else, I was fine with it. But I also knew that it would be heart-breaking and Chuck, it is too me. It hurts. God damn it, the idea of losing you HURTS. More than I ever expected. And this whole engagement-or-not and the family ring thing made things only worse. I knew that this wouldn't be a joyride, so I decided to take the break, try to get over you, and then go back to work to give 115% because I know I couldn't even give 15% if I had to go back to work tomorrow," Blair explained. Her face was wet from the tears.

Chuck looked at her and his heart ached. He pushed the idea of the break-up far, far in the back of his mind. He never said it out loud. What he said as 'put the 'us' on hold'. Even though everyone else would take that as a synonym for a pause, they both knew it meant the end, the end of Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. But being Chuck and Blair was a never-ending story, although they both were too stubborn to see that at times.

Realizing that, hit Chuck like a sledgehammer.

"I'm sorry," Chuck whispered in her ear.

"What for?" Blair asked frowning.

"For being the biggest idiot in the world. Blair, when I told you once, I can't be Chuck Bass without you, I meant it… I love you. Always have, always will." He asserted, still holding the eye contact with her.

After a moment or two she slowly nodded and he pulled her closer and kissed her softly.

"I love you, too, Chuck. And there's nobody I'd rather be with."

"Okay, then. There's something I should have done yesterday." Chuck took something from his pocket and kneed down.

"I know this is not the Eiffel tower, or a beach in St. Tropez or New York's finest restaurant, but I know you love this place just as much as I do since it obviously saved our love twice. So I'll ask you right now and here, Blair Cornelia Waldorf would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Blair's eyes watered up and she smiled like she hadn't in a long while.

"Yes, Charles Bartholomew Bass, I'd love to be your wife."

After he placed the ring, his mother's ring that was, he jumped to his feet and pulled Blair in a kiss that was intensive enough to make all the pain and the hurt of the last months go away.

* * *

"Yes, Dorota, not even Mom….I'll tell them when we get back," Blair snapped at the maid as they stood in the inlay. Dorota was about to leave for New York as planned since Eleanor was coming home the next day.

"Okay, Miss Blair. Dorota won't say a word," the maid still grinned goofily, but nodded.

When Blair told Dorota about the engagement, the maid lost it and almost did a happy dance. Blair wondered if Dorota was maybe even happier about the engagement as herself.

But that wasn't possible. She and Chuck decided to stay for a little longer before they went back to New York and announced their engagement. Sixteen year old Blair Waldorf would have called it from the rooftops for the whole Upper East Side to hear, but the grown up Blair wanted to enjoy this as long as she could in private.

"Bye, Dorota," Chuck waved as the car left the house.

"Finally alone," he sighed eased.

"Hmm, that's good because I've some making up to do and I know exactly how…." Blair teased as she perked his lips and pulled a smirking Chuck back inside the house.

*** - FIN - ***


End file.
